Cursed Love
by Lethe e Mnemosine
Summary: Maybe not everything in Loki's life was bad. Maybe Asgard held more than just misery to the god. A series of drabbles about joy, obsession and passion, but most of all, about love. ONESHOT. LOKIxOC (canon). )
1. Disclaimer

I'm not - _unfortunately_ - the owner of any of the characters mentioned here. (Oh shit.)

Before you proceed, be warned: This story has Mature Content .

I wrote this kind of like, in a frenzy, highly inspired by other great piece . I think it's easier to understand this as a pure_ fan-service_.

* * *

If you're brazilian, let me tell you there's a portuguese version if you want to take a look, not written with the same exact words.

* * *

Almost all the elements that are not in the universe of the film are based on Norse mythology. For example, in the epic Sigyn is the real wife of Loki... I really enjoy mythology, sorry.

I think I tried to put a bit of pain, but also a little love in Loki's history. As if he was not always bad, or something like that. I like to think that he _is_ bad, but there are times when even the evil is not as strong as other emotions. I hope I have captured it right.

* * *

Now thinking about the memories and rating them based on Sigyn's age - based on the appearance of a human , of course - it would be:

5-12-19-22-25-30 and thereafter following canon with the films...

I'm working on a piece in this same style for Captain America, maybe I'll do one for each Avenger, I don't know yet.

Enjoy.  
(And thanks for reading the Disclaimer.)


	2. Cursed Love

Before proceeding, go quickly in the Disclaimer.

Thank you.

* * *

Cursed Love

The queen's private halls were always inviting. They had been made to it. With open and fresh spaces where she could enjoy her days in peace. Were inside Valhalla, but still outside. In an area with gardens and fountains, a palace in itself. Fensalir was its name, and every time it was uttered new flowers bloomed. Had been made on the strength of the All-Father's hammer, but surrounded by the strong magic of the Vanir, Frigga's people.

Frigga surrounded herself with friends and smiles. It was a way to bring the warmth of Vanaheim into Asgard. And while music, a divine and special music escaped those halls, peace filled the queen's soul.

"Mother?" Frigga smiled hearing her son's thin and low voice. The boy was hiding behind the columns of the main hall for quite some time now and she had imagined how much more he would have endured before saying something.

She smiled opening her eyes. "Loki." The child, pale skin and clear eyes, stepped inside then. "Come here." She called moving in the seat, reaching out for him. Loki smiled at the invitation and ran in the middle of the presentation. Ladies Fulla, Gná and Hlín his mother's companions only laughed softly, but the other girls and women seemed more troubled about the fuss he was making. "What were you doing hiding back there?" Asked his mother when he was placed on her knees. "Listening to the music?" He nodded smiling at her, letting his mother hold him while looking around.

The presentation had ceased with his entry. He had stopped the music he had been listening up to that point. It was a shame; he was really enjoying the sound.

"It was so beautiful..." He confessed and Frigga stroked his hair. Waving slowly to her companions, so they where left alone. "What was it?" He asked curiously, jumping from her knees, seeing the smile on his mother's face.

"Sigyn darling, come here." The prince then turned against the body of the queen, looking around. Behind curtains of light silk and running through the same columns he had just passed, came a girl. Younger than him, though not that much. She ran letting her dress floating behind her, along with her long oat color hair. "Loki, this is my new ward, Sigyn." She said when the girl stopped ten steps from both. He went back in Frigga's embrace jealously, but his mother simply smiled.

She had eyes the color of the eyes of his mother. And despite being younger she had more regal air than the young prince himself. "Your Highness." A thin voice said and then holding the end of the dress she bent.

* * *

What attracted her was his light. A warm, bright light so different from the others. A regal light. One day he would be brighter than the sun and stronger than the All-Father. She knew that.

Muscles were forming slowly over the clear linen shirt the Prince wore. Now it was not much, they were not visible, but could still draw gasps from her chest. As she kept hidden there, almost invisible in his view, watching at his every move. Even when he almost cried and complained of sword strikes, even when he simply refused to do something with an air of snobbery, she still looked.

Maybe if the training yard was not so close to the queen's abode, Fensalir, maybe she had not watched it. Maybe even Sif hadn't watched him, or any of the other girls. When she thought about it, Sigyn concluded that the first thing Sif had seen was the training yard itself and how the bright swords attacked each other. The sight of the handsome prince was just a plus for the brunette. Laughed at the thought.

Her friend had the courage to go there. Had the courage to be noticed and ask for equal training, even complaining to the queen, demanding to get a place in the classes. It had worked.

Sigyn let out a sigh as he turned a bucket of water over his head and sweaty body, then threw herself back to the darkness of the hallway. Wondering if she got caught. If Thor had seen her.

When her eyes opened she relaxed, the field was empty and she still remained hidden. There, just below her feet, a flower appeared. It was beautiful. Unique. Shone like a jewel made of rubies and emeralds, and when Sigyn reached for it, the flower disappeared. Could it be just her imagination?

No. Not her imagination, the flower was there. Only instead of being under her feet, were ten steps away. Then twenty steps... The chase only increasing the girl's interest in the enchanted object.

"How do you do it?" She asked when the flower finally led to its owner. It was the other prince who was holding it. The pale and weak prince who always seemed unhappy. The lad closed his hands on the spell, letting colored clouds escape through his long and thin fingers.

He then smiled amused, a smile almost... Kind. "If you sing for me, I teach you how." Sigyn looked around hearing the bell announcing lunch. Thor would be in the Banquet Hall and if she ran maybe she could sit next to Sif. Who knows, maybe next to Thor himself.

He grabbed her arm when she said nothing, looking at the castle. "I cannot sing for you now." She snapped back taking a step behind and away from the bony hand of the boy. He showed confusion in the face and Sigyn blushed. "I must go now or I'll lose my place next to Thor." And then ran through the garden.

* * *

Lady Sif was practicing her skills with the sword. Through her balcony towards the garden, she could see while the lady gracefully slid against burly big men and would throw sharp sword blows at them. The technique Sif used was precise and elegant, as was the girl herself. Alternating rotations and the use of both hands on the hilt of her sword. She was deadly.

Many times she had wanted to be at least somewhat like the young brunette. Just a little, not much. Enough to be considered a strong person. She wasn't. She was nothing like the girl who trained every day in the practice fields. Both were raised by queen Frigga, likewise and with the same tutoring. Lady Sif then sought proficiency in weapons and she continued with her strumming on instruments.

A cold breeze touched her shoulders then. Making she touch hands around arms, in a more cozy way.

"You don't have to be like her." It took no more than a murmur in her ear. It wasn't needed much than that. Sigyn then spun in place suppressing a shriek. _It was him._ The young man smiled in his sneer, with thin lips and a smile that bordered on evil. "I rather you won't." He added at the end licking his lips.

His eyes narrowed when she failed to respond. She couldn't, it was as if she had no voice. Seeing the young man take a few steps towards her, she flinched back. It was just the thought that someone would see him from the balcony that made her cross the room and enter. What would they think when seeing the prince, there, in her room at such a time? "H-how?" She forced herself to say.

"How did I get in?" Her legs were shaking like twigs and her voice seemed to have vanished. He then began to walk slowly to her, to his maiden. She turned her body at once, unable to stand her ground and be still. Wishing for a second she was strong as Lady Sif. "Did you really think a ridiculous spell such as yours would keep me out?" Sarcasm was in his voice. Was closer now. "Is my mother teaching you magic?" Now she could feel as he touched her hair, running his thin and pale fingers between the curls. She couldn't answer. "I bet she is; she must have loved knowing your wish to learn that." Then she felt the body of the prince. His cold presence. Hearing him touch her hair with his mouth and inhale her scent.

He had taken her without much trouble. Being the God of Mischief, it wasn't a surprise. Always telling her how easy it was for him to do it. How she looked like an abandoned puppy when he decided to act. Sigyn hated herself for that. She hated having not been strong when needed. Back then, she was no more than a foolish damsel, deluded with promises of love. Letting herself fall into his charms and deceptions.

Falling in love...

"Loki..." She begged softly. Unable to lift her voice above a whisper. "Please ..." She could almost see the evil grim in his face. His fingers were still in her hair.

Then he slid a hand down her back to the curve in her spine. "What?" asked the young man pushing his face into her hair, she was trembling now. "What did you say? I missed." Loki's face then slid up her bare shoulder and licked the flesh there.

"No..." It was just a sigh, but amused him, causing him to bury nails in her arms and bring her against his body, pressing his groin against her behind. The hand on her back was now in her belly pressing it.

When he finally managed to get himself between her sheets, it changed everything. What once seemed like love pranks and sarcastic jokes, switched to a sick obsession. Everything about their relationship was sick and dangerous. A game that amused him. She then tried to get away, to protect her own feelings and return to the starting point, but it was impossible. Loki would not leave her alone from that moment on. Obsessed and impassive.

"No?" He muttered as he ran his tongue around her neck to the tip of her ear. "_Not_ what?" She felt her eyes sting. Tears. Tears for herself, for Loki, for both of them. Tears for a passion she could not break free from.

"Not tonight. Please..." The young woman uttered feeling as her voice was muffled and strange, getting completely tongue-tied. She heard his breath on her ear. The young prince then slid his tongue into her cheeks, and then her eyes, getting her rid of tears.

"You want me to go?" He teased growling every word. Freeing his nails from her arm he slid that same hand down, pressing his fingers in between her legs over the gown's fabric. "Even though nearly inviting me in with that pathetic spell?" She bit her lip, her hand to her mouth.

She loved the asgardian. Loved him as breathed air, a need that when denied lead to death. Loki knew it, knew all the weakness of his captive lover. Sigyn knew the beat of his heart as she knew her own.

That night she would pay for the spell. She would regret having asked the queen for a protective amulet. She would redeem herself for trying to keep him away. She was sure of it. Loki came to her more often than before and Sigyn could see the obsession grow in his face when he took her. All the perversion and wickedness, all the lust.

"Look at me." He commanded when she was already producing loud moans. Her dress was wet down there, almost too wet. With the other hand the asgardian now pulled her face, forcing her to look into the green orbs of his eyes.

Sigyn took a deep breath while looking into his eyes. His hands were cold as he was cold. Not only _not-warm_, but real cold hands. Despite all that cruelty, all that brutality, the lady still considered him a handsome man. With nice traits. When he pulled her to his mouth, she offered no resistance. Not since he had bitten her lip as reprimand. Then felt his magic. A unique and almost inviting energy. Even when he threw her on the bed and himself over, forcing her the under position that time. Submissive. It was not always so.

"Have you've been practicing spells on your clothes too?" He said as his hands glowed around her dress. He destroyed most of them when he could. Sigyn always had to ask him to materialize them again. "These are stronger ... Or not so much." And so the sound of fabric being torn filled her ears. The spell inside the fiber protected against magic, not blades.

After getting rid of his own garments, Loki placed himself at his king's domain. Where he reigned alone and sovereign, and invaded her body with a quick and precise movement. Rough. That night she would satisfy him and only him. Even feeling the warm and the good heat from the penetration and the growing pleasure she knew the truth with every thrust. Every time he emerged and sank reminded her, it was his night.

Sometimes it was just what the God wanted. His pleasure. The sensation of tipping over her still and satisfied, after filling her. Sometimes he would come just to satisfy her, in every action focused on taking noisy moans out and then her climax. Other times it was something he wanted to share, seeing her surrender to delirium and surrender himself too.

* * *

What most people did not understand was that all about the prince was a matter of _having_. The weakness of the God of Mischief wasn't about getting absolute power, it was just about getting. He coveted things. Coveted too much.

Maybe that's why she was such a perfect prey for him. Because she fought against it, fought not to be his. Sigyn now believed that everything was related to the fact that she, for a while, was the favorite of his mother. Before she was just another war orphan, until the queen foster her, until she loved her like a mother would. If Frigga hasn't more than once, chosen to hear her play the harp instead of seeing the magical tricks of her child, this might not have happened. Now it was beyond his mother. It was beyond both of them. It was a game of cat and mouse in which she lost all the nights he came looking for her. A game where the prize was her sex, her entire body.

Loki's desires to have things were always the point, to what he would do to her on their nights of passion. Her moans, he drowned with a spell around the room. They were only for his ears. The sweat from her body, he removed with long erotic lickings. Those were his sweat drops.

One time, while he was invading her tightly, she proved the worst of his possession. She knew the man inside her would make that night one night to his own desires, but was torturing her as well. So she slipped her hand into the very center of her pleasure. Touching it gently. The pressure on her wrists to return the mattress was strong and his face was grim even though his hips were moving frantically.

The next instant he pushed harder into her. Among the male moans, he threatened. "Do that again and I'll conjure bonds for those hands of yours." She could not answer, feeling him slide further up and touch that the special part that produced moans in her core. She was almost there when she felt him come first. Denied of her release.

"Keep your hands away from what belongs to me." Said the young prince, bringing her fingers to his mouth and then licking the digits.

* * *

"I cannot stand living like this anymore!" She screamed not caring to be heard. Big tears ran her face at that moment. Tears she had kept hidden until then. Sigyn hated crying in front of him. Only confirmed when he called her, weak.

They were in the gardens of Frigga, outside the palace complex. It was not but a few days ago he had visited her quarters. Not that he just claimed her there. Loki search for her when he wanted to, even at the risk of being caught by his own father. Forcing her into an empty hallway and taking her.

Because of that she asked the queen to reside in the royal quarters. Frigga was kind, let her share the bed of her lady-in-waiting, Lady Hlín. Since then she felt the cold breath of Loki in her neck, like a hand clutching for her even when she felt the heat of Hlín a few inches away. It was the way he would torture her. Until she once again succumbed to her very heart and returned to his arms.

Not even in the gardens she had been free. With a motion and an order he had done all asgardian ladies let them both alone. He was the prince. Was entitled to do so. Then Loki tried touching Sigyn, to approach and take the girl on the grass beneath their feet, but she threatened him. Cried.

"Please! I beg you to leave me be at peace!" She yelled taking uncertain steps. Not just yelling at the man in front of her. She screamed with the love she had inside her. She screamed at the stupid heart he stole years ago from her chest.

"Peace?" He laughed leaving the long and cynical smile come forward. She hated that. He took another menacing step then, she recoiled. "There will be peace between us. Only pain and suffering, and then... An oblivianting pleasure."

It was a prophecy. A prophecy for both.

She would know no peace, no peace as long as her heart belonged to the prince. Not now, not years from now. There would never be anything else but passion and obsession in her universe. She would not know any sweetness that love could provide, or the tenderness of a pure love, just the chilling and tantalizing sensation of his lips.

Sigyn returned to her quarters that night, apologizing to the queen. Apologizing to the son of the queen until the first hours of the morning. And even though he took her as he wanted, in perverted positions and speaking putrid words in her ear, that night of all others, she met an unimaginable pleasure. A pleasure he had given her every time the invaded her body, her very soul. When the first rays of sunshine came, there he was sleeping exhausted by her side.

Loki till then have never stayed overnight in her quarters. Always left after recovering a little of his strength and returning her clothes. When the young Vanir deity turned to look at her sleeping lover she realized how much he had used his will and force to satisfy her. It was possible that he was apologizing to her? Making her feel good as an apology?

From then on he always slept beside her, in her arms or her in his. Exhausted.

Later they would wake up, look at each other and he was gone. He left fulfilling the prophecy of both of them. Leaving only pain and suffering behind.

* * *

This time she had come to him, even after all that he had afflicted in her soul. Even after forcing her through sex more than once. Now when she could finally see him on his knees and pathetic as he was, she came to him. _She came to him!_ The punishment of her pity was worse than if she'd laugh in his face. The torture of her pity was worse than her fury.

But Sigyn never got angry with him. Not really. Even when he had struck her in the face once, she never retaliate him. There was pain, there was always pain, but not anger. The gentle soul of his mother's young ward did not allow her to be nasty to him. She would never be evil like him.

Loki was sitting on his bed, leaving a cry of years come out of his chest. He had just condemned the only father figure he had to a sleep that could be eternal. Though the betrayal was revealed, though everything was now chattered, she came. It was all a lie. His life had been destroyed by that man. Loki felt when the girl approached slowly putting herself between his legs and squatting on the floor close to him.

"Don't cry..." Her voice was like a golden wire being wrapped around him. It was clear and melodious... Sweet. It was the first thing he liked in her, the voice.

It was not fair. It was she who always cried. She! "Leave me!" He screamed dodging when she reached out a hand to touch his face. His eyes were then sealed tight as if they ached. She did not move. "I said, leave me!" When he looked back, he saw that she was still offering her comfort, a silent and gentle comfort. After all she still loved him. When Sigyn's warm and soft fingers touched the face of the prince he sigh, the touch was gentle. Loki raged even more. More tears escaped from his eyes.

His hands ran down her neck. Trembling as never before he squeezed her neck, an expression of pain mixed with anger in his features. Sigyn endured for a moment and then gasped. Gasped holding her nails into the flesh of his hand and fighting the pain, the lack of air. "I could kill you... I could just crush your neck..." He loosened his grip as her eyes closed. He destroyed everything he touched. The young deity took a deep breath as his hands fell off, took a deep breath, but did not move away."Sigyn..." A cry muffled the next phrase in his lips, a cry and a sob. Approaching her and touching his forehead to hers, leaving her white fingers sliding in his black hair.

He made everything into dust and destruction. Even her. Some day yet to come he would destroy her.

* * *

The room she had been placed was bigger than her previous. It was outside the jurisdiction of the queen in Fensalir, away from the other ladies and with open access to him at anytime. Still Sigyn could not refuse it. Those apartments had been given to her and he ordered her to live in them. Far away from Frigga, far away from her friends, far away from safety. They had even brought her harp, her flute and her mandolin into the chambers. Were now in the hall arranged around some other new objects she had won.

It was the first night she spent there and because so she put all her efforts in drawing a spell, a good one. A spell to keep him away from her. Something inside Loki was changing, slowly and hidden, but changing. The thread of goodness that tied his actions seemed thinner than ever. Since he discovered the inheritance of who he really was. His true self, jottun.

She had barely put on her nightgown when she heard the doors open. It was Loki. Nobody else would come in unannounced, just him. The doors that separated the chambers were left open as he closed the main door behind, still he did not dare step inside the spell, nor could he. She let the brush fall to the ground at the same time, and a purely evil and wicked smile came to the mouth of the now King of Asgard. She swallowed dry reaching for one of the bedposts seeing as he watched the invisible and even smelled the limits of her spell.

"You're improving…" The young King shot looking at her. Magic was in her like never been before, and Sigyn was seen practicing spells whenever she could. "Now, end this." He commanded supporting the scepter on the ground. She didn't move from where she was against the bedpost. Flexing her fingers slowly she waited. "Enough of playing girl, I told you to let me pass." Another threat and now a glow was visible in his scepter. He wouldn't flinch or hesitate in using his magic on her. "Sigyn!"

It took only a moment, but she had managed to be as fast as him. One moment and he forced an attack in the dome protection and one moment for her fingers to flex as she strengthened the spell. The smile left his face then. Replaced by a veiled anger upon a serious face.

Loki's thin lips then tightened in themselves cranky. His bright eyes began to slowly pigment and before long it was apparent that they were getting red. Not just the iris, the entire surface of the eyes was getting red.

And then a bluish, almost a pint formed on Loki's nose. The stain grew fast spreading, as the temperature around Sigyn fell. She had never seen him in his true form. Dark lines almost like tattoos, almost like embossed marks skirted the king's face and when he inhaled air and exhaled a white puff came out of his mouth.

"You _will_ obey me!" The jottun said looking into her eyes. Anger and desire filling red orbs with equal force. Sigyn trembled equally amazed and terrified by this new form he was changing into. Her fingers were curled holding the spell as if holding someone on the brink of an abyss. It was her standing on the same edge she was holding.

He then took a step, a difficult and small step. Entering the protection against his body. Not long after he took another step with more difficulty, never diverting his eyes from hers. The young woman watched as his skin began to burn slowly, in sparkling shots, the pain filling his face. He took another step and when a groan of pain escaped Loki's mouth, Sigyn fingers relaxed. In wasn't in her nature to kill someone, not even to hurt.

"Good girl." Said the young man falling into his knees in front of her, breathing hard, while the skin slowly healed back.

When recovered Loki insisted on making love to her in his blue form. More brutally and aggressive than before. There were times when he even tore her skin with his long, blue nails, just to approach her in the next second and fill the wound with an icy and healing breath a magic beyond her understanding. In that form he was stronger, able to lift her in his arms and force her into the mattress without hesitation.

But despite the brutality of sex, that was his warmer side. The side that kissed her mouth with more than lustful thoughts, the side that uttered her name in a more loving way. Sigyn came to realize that maybe, just maybe, he was acting like that for her, with fear that she would find him repulsive. Worried about her acceptance to this other self of his personality.

The first time he took her was with her riding him, embracing her shape, sitting with her. And the young Vanir woman could freely move her hips as he helped her with speed. His hands on her thighs were aggressive, pressing nails into her skin. His mouth was fierce biting her breasts, and even though all that, it was as much control she had ever had in a coupling with the asgardian. _Jottun-asgardian._

"Loki..." The name escaped her mouth without her noticing as her body moved with him. She felt the wet and almost icy tongue of the young king in her neck. Her, oat color, hair falling around them both in waves, her forehead damp with sweat.

"Moan to me, love." He said. She pleaded to herself, that she may not be dreaming. That this may be real. That for a moment, even though a moment he would be vulnerable before her, loving her as she loved him. Even though blue or from a frost country. That he may love her for once.

* * *

The scepter slammed hard to the ground. The metallic sound filling the room like a thousand organ pipes been hit at the same time. That type of sound were bad with her ears, she was used to them and was particularly sensitive to it, after all her reign was in music. She swallowed dry looking the marble floor, placing hands against her chest.

Another hit, another jump of her heart.

"I give you a crown and you spit in my offer?" He screamed almost growling between his teeth. "Your ungrateful whore!" And then his hand went up, she closed her eyes, ready to receive the slap, holding her breath.

"Loki!" The queen's voice filled the hall the next second with more power than his cries. The king angrily closed his fists and his hand dropped slowly looking around. Through the columns of marble and the rug path he looked for his mother. She came on surprised, the same face that filled his features.

"Mother?"

Frigga had a tired expression on her face. Tired and sad eyes as if she had not slept in days. She really didn't. Not since her husband had fallen into a deep sleep. "What is happening here?" She demanded looking at both. "Are you alright dear?" Asked when neither responded. Sigyn felt the jealousy of Loki when the hands of the queen touched her face, but not his. "What were you doing, my son?" Now it was an earful. Loki then stepped back changing his face for a more relaxed one.

"Nothing. Lady Sigyn and I were just talking. Right?" And then a smile. A simple and sly smile that always melted his mother's heart, even when she did not want it to. That melted Sigyn's heart.

* * *

"Your Majesty, did you sent for me?" Frigga heard the voice of the young maiden, but already had noticed her. She asked Fulla to take the Vanir into the garden where they could get a calm breeze. The day was beautiful.

Sigyn bowed and smiled "Yes, sit with me dear. It's been so long since we spent time just the two of us..." With another nod the girl walked towards her flowing like the dress she wore. Floating across the floor as she always did. Loki was always fond of the way Sigyn walked, the elegance in that action, he even told Frigga that once. "Now you are a woman…" She spoke slowly fingering the light strands of her compatriot's hair. Sigyn smiled and accepted when the queen's hand landed softly on her face. "You look a lot like your mother..."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Replied the Vanir lady letting herself blushing slightly at the praise, the queen smile some more. They stood still for a moment, while the wind blew the hair of both. Then the queen of Asgard sighed and relaxed.

"I just got back from the dungeons." She started slowly paced and saw that Sigyn was now getting the point of that meeting. "Loki..." She stopped the words the instant they came to her mouth. After another sigh, she began to speak again. "Odin allowed me to visit my son, I would not survive if I could not see him. He asked me about you..." Frigga then sought the hands of the young girl that up until now rested quietly in her lap. "Sigyn... Go see him, please."

The lady did not move but her eyes changed, and from a sad expression came the surprised look. Getting even more crooked after a moment. Sigyn pulled her hands back and looked into the queen's eyes. "No." She said no more than a whisper in the breeze. "Please Your Majesty, don't ask me that. I could not stand..."

Frigga then interrupted, a tone of agony silencing others in her voice. "But you love each other" She begged softly, the woman in front of she, trying not to cry, swallowed in a sob, but still had crystalline orbs.

"No..." she replied after a moment. Now the blonde deity was running her hands nervously in her hair. Frigga could hear the sound of laughter, of young ladies strolling through the garden. She could hear everything inside Fensalir's borders even this heartbroken in front of her. "Everything that once existed in me that loved Loki is dead. It died as the evil grew within him."

Frigga's eyes closed as she tried not to cry herself. Then she stretched her hands and returned to reach for the younger ones close by. Her hands trembled and Sigyn made a sound of surprise. "Would you let him agonize in solitude? You can really tell me you don't love him anymore?"

"I..." Weeping interposed between her and the answer. Grief and pain had filled much of Sigyn being for her to return to a life away from Loki. She would never be free again and the queen suspected that the girl didn't even want that anymore. "I must learn to live the life I have with my mistakes and successes. And so must he, with his own."

That was the last sentence that the young woman could pronounce before succumbing to a loud cry. Somehow she allowed herself to be comforted by the queen with warm arms and a caring and rare energy. And Frigga was patient until no more tears or sobs filled the lady's face. Until they were just hugging each other. Both women loved a man beyond anyone else's comprehension. Both women understood him as he had never been understood before.

It was a curse to love Loki.

"Your Majesty. I'm sorry to interrupt, but prince Thor has just returned from Midgard." Said Lady Gná popping up from one of the columns. Ending the hug. "He is not alone."

* * *

Her voice was what attracted him in the beginning and it was only natural that her voice lured him into finding her in the midst of that final chaos. He searched not much. It wasn't needed. She was sitting in one of the main halls of his mother's dominium. Strumming the harp and singing. Alone.

There was much confusion and rage in the castle, impossible that she might have not heard. Even here in the tranquility of the Palace of Tranquility. Surely she had noticed. So she was there purposely, deliberately, waiting for him. How could it be something else?

"Sigyn..." He emerged from the column, letting the sun's rays, the last ones of the day, illuminate his form. The touch on the strings stopped, her hands stagnated in place and the beautiful and expressive eyes of the young goddess opened.

She mourned for his mother. Mourned for Frigga in her own way, as he had done.

His steps were light towards her, no more than small noises. They accompanied her perfect motion of lifting the harp from her lap and then rise from the chair. His fingers ran down her perfect face, tracing every inch and printing it in his memory. He then approached gently curving and dipping in her lips. Accepting the heat she ever had in her mouth for him. Filling it with his frosty air. She did not deny him, instead invited even more of him while holding her arms around his neck. He accepted the invitation approaching bodies.

Maybe that was the last time he would have her so near. Malakith was powerful as any other enemy of his father. Maybe it was better that way. Sigyn could then be finally free of him. Maybe she could start over from the destruction he had left inside her, like a phoenix. She deserved no less. It was an equation with many variables, many _maybes_, impossible yet to be calculated. Unstable and unpredictable. As had always been their relationship.

His arms tightened around her shape nearly crushing their bodies. Wishing for her as they had the very first time. "I can't..." She said as Loki's hand slid down to her thigh. He press his eyes shut just so she would not see him seconds away from crying.

The warmth of her body was good. Loki always imagined that if there was a part, however small of him that was good, was where Sigyn lived in his heart. And that part no matter how little had the same warmth as her. His arms now ran across all touchable surface of her, bringing them closer and inhaling her scent. The scent that often was replaced by his own. When she used to woke up smelling like him and he with her scent.

"This will not end well…" She said in the same gentle tone as before, still trapped in his embrace. He smiled against her light colored hair, a sad smile and before replying hoarded another kiss, plunging again into the hot love that she always offered him willingly.

"I know. Just..." He wished to ask her, to ask if he could simply stay like that holding her, but his voice failed him. The dark nature within his soul emerging once again. Greed, lust. All the necessary emotions he would have to bring out to help his bastard brother and that bitch human that he loved so much, avenge his mother. He kissed her again, this time compressing Sigyn's body against his. Only when he felt he was about to suffocate he freed her mouth.

"Does it please you?" He asked making her open her eyes and look at him. He then smiled the way she hated, just to tease her. "Knowing that after all you're still the only one with such power over me?" And against all odds, she smiled back. Not like his cynical and acerbic grim, but kindly.

"It's not like that. This has nothing to do with power." And then she kissed him. In that moment even the coldest part of the God of Mischief got warm. It was somehow a gift she had. Giving him a veiled assurance that he was loved, even if only this last time. A tear escaped and rolled out of the corner of his eye. That angered him, annoyed him, being considered a weakness. Still he kissed Sigyn. He kissed her.

Just once more...

* * *

Oh gods, I really enjoyed writing this piece. I think I'm improving, hihihi ...

Reviews are appreciated, and if you got curious about some more _technical_ point of history, look at the Disclaimer, there's some nice information.

If you have interest and _knowhow_ you can check the Portuguese version = )


End file.
